Clash
Career Overview *The Clash were a four-piece punk group from London, who formed in 1976, disbanded in 1986 and were a major influence on the scene throughout their career. The best-remembered line-up consisted of Joe Strummer (vocals, rhythm guitar): Mick Jones (vocals, lead guitar): Paul Simonon (vocals, bass guitar): and Nicky 'Topper' Headon (drums, percussion). An early member was drummer Terry Chimes (known as 'Tory Crimes' on the first LP). The band produced not only ground-breaking albums incorporating a wide variety of musical styles, but were also prolific singles-only artists. The concentration gained by the 7 inch format allowed them to produce tight, memorable songs that captured the era and their political stance effectively. *Peel played them throughout the most productive part of their musical life, and several tracks repeatedly appeared in the Festive Fifties. However, he was critical of their abandoned session (see below) and the attitude towards their record company, CBS, displayed by the single Complete Control, implying that they showed either naivety or ingratitude (Peeling Back The Years, 1987). Discusses running into Joe Strummer on 09 June 1987 show. Festive 50 Entries *'Capital Radio (7 inch)' (CBS). FF 1977 #54. *'White Riot (7 inch / LP-The Clash)' (CBS). FF 1977 #27, 1978 #15, 1979 #26, 1980 #48. *'Complete Control (7 inch)' (CBS). FF 1977 #9, 1978 #2, 1979 #5, 1980 #15, 1981 #18, All-Time 1982 #19, All-Time 2000 #33. *'(White Man) In Hammersmith Palais (7 inch)' (CBS). FF 1978 #7, 1979 #3, 1980 #5, 1981 #10, All-Time 1982 #10, All-Time 2000 #5. *'Police And Thieves (LP-The Clash)' (CBS). FF 1978 #23, 1979 #49. *'Armagideon Time (7 inch-B side of London Calling)' (CBS). FF 1980 #39, All-Time 1982 #40. *'Bankrobber (7 inch)' (CBS). FF 1980 #46. *'Rock The Casbah (LP-Combat Rock)' (CBS). FF 1982 #40. *'Know Your Rights (LP-Combat Rock)' (CBS). FF 1982 #27. *'Should I Stay Or Should I Go? (LP-Combat Rock)' (CBS). FF 1982 #26. *'Straight To Hell (LP-Combat Rock)' (CBS). FF 1982 #6. Sessions *None. One attempt, scheduled for 24 April 1978, was abandoned. Peel noted in his diary the circumstances surrounding this: ' They actually got as far as recording the backing tracks, but then they were so out of their heads they couldn't finish it, and decided the BBC's equipment wasn't good enough. It was one of those things where you thought: How do you argue with stupidity on this level? Not a very punk attitude, I thought.' (Peel, J./Ravenscroft, S., Margrave Of The Marshes, Corgi Books, 2006, p. 368.) *However, Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions contains an anecdote by Bill Aitken, the engineer on that date, which casts doubt on Peel's recollection. Aitken suggests that, when he inquired after Topper Headon's dog, the rest of the band made fun of Headon because of this. The session then became increasingly negative and was finally cancelled by the group (Garner, K., The Peel Sessions, BBC Books, 2007, p. 99) Shows featured 1977 *08 March 1977: 'White Riot (7 inch)' (CBS) *15 March 1977: '1977 (7 inch-B side of White Riot)' (CBS) *05 April 1977: 'White Riot (7 inch)' (CBS) *12 May 1977: 'Capital Radio One (NME EP)' *26 May 1977: 'Remote Control (7 inch)' (CBS) *29 August 1977: 'Capital Radio One (NME EP)' / 'Career Opportunities (LP-The Clash)' (CBS) / 'White Riot (LP-The Clash)' (CBS) *22 December 1977: 'Capital Radio (7 inch)' (CBS) *26 December 1977: 'White Riot (LP-The Clash)' (CBS) 1978 *18 August 1978: Capital Radio (NME 7" EP - Capital Radio) CBS *22 August 1978: Clash City Rockers (single) CBS *27 October 1978: Safe European Home/English Civil War/Tommy Gun/Julie's Been Working For The Drug Squad/Last Gang In Town (LP - Give 'Em Enough Rope) CBS (whole of first side played) *31 October 1978: Tommy Gun (single) (CBS) *02 November 1978: Tommy Gun (7”) CBS *08 November 1978: Last Gang In Town (LP – Give 'Em Enough Rope) CBS *21 November 1978: English Civil War (LP - Give 'Em Enough Rope) (CBS) 1979 *01 January 1979: (White Man) In Hammersmith Palais (7 inch)' (CBS) / 'Complete Control (7 inch)' (CBS) *08 January 1979: All The Young Punks (New Boots and Contracts)' (LP – Give 'Em Enough Rope) (CBS) *09 January 1979: Stay Free (LP – Give 'Em Enough Rope) (CBS) *11 January 1979: Last Gang In Town (LP – Give ‘Em Enough Rope) CBS *15 March 1979: English Civil War (LP - Give 'Em Enough Rope) (CBS) *16 April 1979: Tommy Gun (single) (CBS) *08 May 1979: Safe European Homes (LP - Give 'Em Enough Rope) CBS *19 July 1979: I'm So Bored With The USA (LP-The Clash) (CBS) *23 July 1979: Career Opportunities (LP – The Clash) CBS *24 July 1979: London’s Burning (LP – Clash) CBS *26 November 1979: London Calling (single) CBS *27 November 1979: London Calling (single) CBS *03 December 1979: Armagideon Time (b-side to 'London Calling' 7 inch) CBS *03 December 1979: Hateful (LP - London Calling) CBS *03 December 1979: Rudie Can't fail (LP – London Calling) CBS *03 December 1979: Clampdown (LP – London Calling) CBS *03 December 1979: The Guns Of Brixton (LP - London Calling) CBS *03 December 1979: I'm Not Down (LP - London Calling) CBS *03 December 1979: Revolution Rock (LP - London Calling) CBS *04 December 1979: London Calling (single) CBS *05 December 1979: Four Horsemen (LP - London Calling) CBS *05 December 1979: The Card Cheat (LP - London Calling) CBS *05 December 1979: Wrong 'Em Boyo (LP - London Calling) CBS *06 December 1979: Clampdown (LP - London Calling) CBS *06 December 1979: The Guns Of Brixton (LP - London Calling) CBS *06 December 1979: Hateful (LP - London Calling) CBS *10 December 1979: Brand New Cadillac (LP - London Calling) CBS *10 December 1979: Jimmy Jazz (LP - London Calling) CBS *11 December 1979: Armagideon Time (b-side to 'London Calling' 7 inch) CBS *11 December 1979: Four Horsemen (LP - London Calling) CBS *11 December 1979: Revolution Rock (LP - London Calling) CBS *12 December 1979: Rudie Can't fail (LP – London Calling) CBS *13 December 1979: Clampdown (LP - London Calling) CBS *18 December 1979: London Calling (single) CBS 1980 *01 January 1980: 'Complete Control (7 inch)' (CBS) / '(White Man) In Hammersmith Palais (7 inch)' (CBS) *02 January 1980: I'm Not Down (LP - London Calling) CBS *08 January 1980: Armagideon Time (b-side to 'London Calling' 7 inch) CBS *10 January 1980: Rudie Can't fail (LP – London Calling) CBS *07 April 1980: 'English Civil War / I Fought The Law (both live at the Lyceum) / (White Man) In Hammersmith Palais / I'm So Bored With The USA / Janie Jones / White Riot (all live at the Glasgow Apollo)' ('Rude Boy' soundtrack) *14 April 1980: Wrong 'Em Boyo (LP - London Calling) (CBS) *29 April 1980: Armagideon Time' (b-side to 'London Calling' 7 inch) (CBS) *19 May 1980: 'Bankrobber / Rockers Galore (both sides of import 7 inch)' *22 May 1980: 'Bankrobber (import 7 inch)' *07 July 1980: 'Bankrobber (import 7 inch)' *22 December 1980: 'White Riot (7 inch)' (CBS) / 'Bankrobber (7 inch)' (CBS) 1981 *29 December 1981: 'Complete Control (7 inch)' (CBS) *30 December 1981: '(White Man) In Hammersmith Palais (7 inch)' (CBS) 1982 *26 April 1982: Know Your Rights (single) (CBS) *03 May 1982: Know Your Rights (single) (CBS) *16 August 1982: Bankrobber (single) CBS *20 December 1982: 'Armagideon Time (7 inch-B side of London Calling)' (CBS) / 'Rock The Casbah (LP-Combat Rock)' (CBS) 1987 *09 June 1987: 'London's Burning (LP-The Clash)' (CBS) 1991 *07 July 1991: 'Junco Partner (3 x LP - Sandinista!)' (CBS) External Links *Wikipedia entry *Sony/BMG home page *Official site *If Music Could Talk Fan boards *Teenage Kicks: ‘People changing their votes along with their overcoats’…30 years on_, All The Young Punks Category:Artists Category:1977 Category:1978 Category:1979 Category:1980 Category: 1981 Category:1982 Category:1991